


in the rain, give you sunshine

by 1dspoon (teaspoon)



Series: would never make you blue [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon/pseuds/1dspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is hungover and miserable, so Liam comforts him with orgasms.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>“Go take a shower, babe,” Liam suggests. “And then I’ll sort you out.” He reaches down with his left hand and cups Niall’s semi, gives it a slow rub with the heel of his palm.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Niall sucks in a breath and holds it, bucking up into the warmth of Liam’s hand. Liam gives his cock a soft, affectionate pat, and Niall knows that’s all he’s getting for now. He could whine and act pathetic and Liam would probably give in, but the idea of Liam’s spit-slick tongue pressing inside him has Niall stumbling to his feet, forcing himself up and into the en suite bathroom.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the rain, give you sunshine

The thing is, Niall knows he’s being a miserable twat. He even tweeted about how out of sorts he is, hungover on top of how he wasn’t feeling well the day before. Still, he can’t help that he’s grumpy, nauseated and under-rested, face smushed into the pillows. His mouth tastes like something died inside it, and he lets out a muffled groan. Liam laughs, low and kind-sounding even though he’s obviously amused by Niall’s moaning. He runs his fingers through Niall’s hair, scritching gently at his scalp, and that does feel nice but Niall still feels irritable, too hot and like his skin is a size too small.

“Go away,” he mumbles.

Liam’s fingers stop stroking his hair. “You want me to leave?” he asks, and his tone is light but Niall can imagine the seriousness of Liam’s expression without turning to look at him.

“Mm. I dunno,” Niall says, after a long pause. His own breathing sounds laborious and loud, dampening the pillowcase.

“What about a shower and a cuddle instead?” Liam suggests. He rubs tentatively at the base of Niall’s skull, feather-light touches at the nape of his neck that make Niall shiver. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t move away from Liam’s touch, either. “I could eat you out, maybe that would make you feel better,” he says, casual as anything.

Niall goes completely still, feeling a pull in his groin like his cock is about to start filling out. He turns his head, squinting at Liam through bleary eyes. “What.”

“Yeah, I reckon orgasms would make you feel a bit better.” Liam grins at him cheekily, making the dimple at the top of his cheek pop. He looks soft and clean, already showered, and when he drops his hands into his lap, Niall sees the fresh ink on his right arm and hand, still red around the edges.

“Does it hurt?” he asks, distracted for a minute. He reaches out a finger, telegraphing his movements, and Liam gives a little nod before Niall presses it carefully against the eagle, tracing the tip of its wing.

“S’alright,” Liam says. “Not too bad.”

Niall gnaws on the inside of his cheek, staring at Liam’s hands. His fingers are strong and blunt, nails cut down neatly, and Niall thinks about them spreading his arse open for Liam’s tongue, two of them pressing inside once he’s all loose and wet. He’s half hard now, chubbed up inside his joggers, and he presses his face against Liam’s thigh.

“Go take a shower, babe,” Liam suggests. “And then I’ll sort you out.” He reaches down with his left hand and cups Niall’s semi, gives it a slow rub with the heel of his palm.

Niall sucks in a breath and holds it, bucking up into the warmth of Liam’s hand. Liam gives his cock a soft, affectionate pat, and Niall knows that’s all he’s getting for now. He could whine and act pathetic and Liam would probably give in, but the idea of Liam’s spit-slick tongue pressing inside him has Niall stumbling to his feet, forcing himself up and into the en suite bathroom.

He takes a quick but thorough shower, warm spray beating down on him and making him feel more human, and he takes a bit of extra time washing between his legs, toes curling against the wet tiles in anticipation.

Once he’s dried off, he debates wrapping the towel around his waist and decides at the last minute that he won’t bother. He steps out of the bathroom stark naked, steam trailing behind him and into the cooler air of the bedroom.

Liam’s propped up against the headboard, naked and lazily palming himself, and Niall gawks at him for a moment before dragging his eyes up to his face. Liam’s full lips pull into a smile, and there’s a promising weight to his gaze. He spreads his legs out into a vee, and Niall doesn’t need to be told twice, clambering onto the bed and settling on his stomach in the space Liam’s made for him.

“Hello, darling,” Liam says, cupping the side of Niall’s face.

Niall nuzzles into Liam’s touch, already feeling so much better than before, even if he still has a low-grade headache and a touch of nausea.

“There’s my good boy.” Liam sounds so warm and proud, and Niall doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve it but he glows under the praise anyway. “Up on your elbows, that’s it.”

Niall props himself up, and it puts him level with Liam’s cock. He wonders if Liam wants him to suck him off before he touches Niall, but he stays still and waits to see what Liam gives him.

Liam wraps his hand around the base of his dick and gets the other one in Niall’s hair, holding him in place. The first slap of his hard cock against Niall’s cheek shocks him. It doesn’t hurt at all, but his stomach knots up tight when Liam does it again, and again, alternating between Niall’s cheeks with a dull thwacking sound.

“Taking it so well,” Liam praises. “Letting me slap you around with my dick.”

Niall’s mouth falls open and his cheeks are flushed in a way that has nothing to do with the way Liam keeps hitting them, steady little slaps of skin against skin. It’s not something he’s ever really thought about before but it’s weirdly sexy in the moment, like it is most of the time when he lets Liam take control.

Liam rubs the head of his cock against the dip of Niall’s lower lip, glossing it with the precome beading out of his slit. He slicks a fresh smear across Niall’s cheek, the fluid quickly going tacky against his skin.

“Your face would look so pretty with my come all over it,” Liam says, his voice gone husky with arousal. “But I’m gonna make you come first.” He gives the base of his cock a squeeze before letting it go. “Promised to take care of you, didn’t I?”

Niall meets his gaze and returns the smile Liam flashes him, his warm brown eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Yeah, you did,” Niall agrees.

Liam laughs and sits up a bit, getting his hands under Niall’s armpits and tugging him up further onto the mattress, moving him around the way he wants. Niall ends up facedown with one pillow under his head and another under his hips, arms at his sides and thighs coaxed apart until he’s fully exposed to Liam’s view. It makes him feel the good kind of embarrassed, vulnerable and turned on, with his cock pressed between the soft pillow and his own stomach. He clenches his hole involuntarily, and Liam spreads his palm over the end of Niall’s tailbone, thumb dipping down to tease at the pucker of his rim.

“Easy, princess,” Liam says, and he’s just joking around but it makes Niall’s cock twitch.

Liam’s thumb circles his arsehole, pulling at it a bit, and Niall remembers to relax, thinking about how good it’s gonna feel: the wet warmth of Liam’s mouth, the scratch of his stubble against Niall’s sensitive skin. He wonders if Liam will give him something else too: his fingers, his cock, a plug. His dick is leaking precome at the thought, his hole going lax and easy for Liam, who leans down and nips at Niall’s taint.

He lets out a surprised little yelp and feels the rumble of Liam’s laugh, the warm gust of air against his balls. Liam soothes over the spot with his tongue, and then flattens it out and licks a broad line up over Niall’s hole. It feels amazing, and Niall squirms, not sure what to do with his hands. Liam licks over him again and again, still teasing him, and Niall doesn’t want to beg yet, but he will soon, if Liam keeps this up.

Liam presses an open-mouthed kiss to Niall’s hole, and it makes an obscene slurping noise, the point of Liam’s tongue easing just barely inside the tight ring of muscle before drawing back to circle his rim again, sloppy and wet. Niall practically sobs when Liam screws his tongue inside him properly, slick and curling so that it feels thicker than it really is, opening him up and getting him wetter with each slow thrust inside.

He whimpers at the loss of Liam’s mouth when he pulls back, his thumb pulling at Niall’s rim and his gaze so heavy that Niall can _feel_ it.

“You’re just gagging for it, babe. All wet already.” Niall squirms as Liam’s thumb pushes inside him. It feels good but it’s not enough. “Such a gorgeous wet cunt,” Liam adds, leaning back in and licking around his thumb, the stubble on his jaw scraping against Niall’s sensitive inner thighs.

Niall squeezes his eyes shut, balling his hands up into fists at his sides, his slit flexing around a fresh spill of precome as Liam talks about his cunt; Liam knows what it does to him, how ashamed he is of loving that kind of dirty talk, how he can’t get enough of it when it’s Liam’s familiar, steady voice saying it. He presses his face into the pillow and takes it as Liam dives in again, moving his thumb aside to fuck into Niall with his tongue, big hands cupping and kneading Niall’s arse cheeks.

As Liam works him over, Niall feels himself go boneless, fists uncurling and all his muscles going loose and pleasure ebbs and flows through his body, centred on the way Liam licks into him like he’s hungry for it, the filthy sounds and the spit dripping down from his hole to his balls.

Liam lifts his face again, breathing hotly against where Niall’s soaking wet. “Is it wrong that I keep thinking about all the things I could put in you?” His voice is a low rumble. “Sometimes I just… wanna see what you’d let me do.”

“Anything,” Niall rasps out. He doesn’t sound like himself, his tongue thick feel inside his mouth.

“Yeah? You’d let me fuck you with a... a microphone?” Niall nods, cheeks burning. “A hairbrush?” Niall nods again. “What about my whole hand?” Niall inhales sharply. He’s thought about it before; it’s the kind of ‘what if’ that gives him a spike of arousal and apprehension rolled into one. “It’s okay, darling. I’m not gonna do it now, but maybe someday? If you want.” Liam presses a kiss to the swell of his bum, reassuring.

“Yeah, maybe,” Niall says. “You gonna fuck me now, though?”

Liam gives a considering hum. “What about if I get out the vibrator and make you come a couple of times?”

Niall shivers all over at the idea. He always comes so hard when Liam fucks him with the sleek little prostate massager, holding the head down against his sweet spot until he’s crying, making him come twice in a row. One time, they almost got to three, but the oversensitivity got too much for him and he had to tap out. Liam had removed the toy right away, cuddling him close until he’d stopped shaking, but he sometimes thinks about taking it again, being tied up and gagged so he can’t resist or protest, coming over and over until he’s coming dry. It’s pure fantasy – he and Liam might not be all that formal about it but Liam would never do anything where Niall wouldn’t be able to say no if he needed to – but it gets Niall going, just imagining.

He clears his throat so he can give Liam an answer. “Please.” He pushes his hips against the pillow a bit, letting the fabric drag over his cock.

“Alright, babe.”

Liam shuffles off the side of the bed and finds the vibrator in their little black bag of toys. Niall turns his head and watches him coat the toy with lube before settling behind Niall again.

“Relax for me,” Liam says, even though Niall’s already pretty relaxed.

He bears down around the head of the toy, feeling it press against the slight resistance of his rim before he’s opening up for it, his body sucking it inside as Liam slowly pushes, angling it over that bundle of nerves inside Niall. His prostate feels swollen, almost tender under the hard plastic, and he knows it won’t take much to make him come. Liam holds his arse open with his free hand, and that’s all the warning Niall gets before Liam turns the vibrator on, cycling through the vibration levels until it’s turned up high. He holds the toy against Niall’s sweet spot, the direct stimulation making Niall buzz from his arse up to his teeth, the muscles in his stomach spasming as he hurtles to the edge of release.

“Gonna,” he gasps out, “gonna come, Liam, please.”

He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but Liam wiggles his left hand underneath Niall’s stomach and moulds it to the leaking head of his cock. It’s all he needs to let go, coating Liam’s hand and the pillow with thick wads of come.

“Filthy.” Liam sinks his teeth into Niall’s arse, vibrator still firmly wedged inside as he sucks a bruise into Niall’s flesh. He’s glad they’ve got one more day before their next show, because he’s not going to be able to sit down tomorrow, by the looks of it. “My filthy little slut,” Liam mumbles, just loud enough for Niall to hear.

His cock hasn’t managed to go down all the way, and when Liam switches to the highest setting on the vibrator, it fills out again so fast that it _hurts_. Niall’s face is drenched with tears and sweat, his stomach and arsehole clenching rhythmically as the toy buzzes inside him.

“Just one more, baby,” Liam coaxes gently, squeezing Niall’s oversensitive cock and making him choke out a sob. “One more. Be a good girl for me now.”

Niall’s properly crying now, shoulders shaking with his sobs, hands fisted in the sheets. He wants so badly to be good for Liam, wants to come even though he’s not sure he can.

“I know it hurts, but it’s gonna feel so good when you’re done. Come on and make a mess for me, princess.”

It’s the gentle way Liam calls him ‘princess’ that does it in the end. Niall goes completely silent as he comes, muscles spasming uncontrollably as his dick spurts into Liam’s already sticky palm.

Liam’s right, because Niall feels amazing after he comes a second time, euphoric and proud of himself for doing what Liam asked. He barely registers Liam turning the vibrator off and easing it out. Everything’s gone a bit fuzzy and quiet, but he can hear the wet sound of Liam’s hand moving and after a minute, he realises that Liam’s wanking himself off.

“Gonna come all over your arse,” Liam tells him, moments before hot stripes of come hit Niall’s skin, some of it landing in his cleft and dribbling down over his abused hole.

Once he stops feeling quite as floaty, Niall notices how his body aches all over. His cock and his arse are especially sore, his throat dry and scratchy, but he still feels much better than before, as if he’s had all the tension and bad feeling squeezed out of him.

“Alright, Nialler?” Liam asks, kissing a trail up Niall’s spine, his weight resting on Niall’s useless jelly legs.

“Yeah. All good, babe. Gonna need a hell of a nap, though.” Niall’s voice is still wrecked. “And another shower, later.”

Liam hums against his shoulder, smiling. Niall knows he’ll get up in a minute, get them both cleaned up a bit before he lets Niall go to sleep, but for now he’s pressed up warm against Niall’s back, bare skin touching all over, and Niall couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
